Joseph James
|aka=J.J or J |birth=October the 21st 1994 |death= |hidep= |race=African |gender=Male |height=200 cm |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Black/Coloured |hidec= |family=Riccardo James Julia Richards |affiliation=The Arrington Organization The Stack Special Crew The Sutherland Mercy crew |hideg= |businesses=Drug dealer |vehicles=BMX }} Introduction Joseph James, simply known as J.J or J to his friends, is an 18 year old black male that weighs around 100 kilograms and has a staggering height of about 200 cm. Joseph was raised on the streets of Africa living in the slums of South Africa in capetown. He has no known biological father however he was fostered by a rich Italian-American who married his mother, Julia Richards, while on a charity event in Africa. Having married to the American, Riccardo James, the child was given the surname James and moved on to live in America. The Beginning Having lived on the streets of Africa for long, Joseph was a street wise person swiftly pick pocketing pedestrians as a 10 year old despite having a rich father. He simply did it for the challange of not getting caught. Growing up into a teenager he,as anticipated, got involved into more serious affairs such as drug pushing and armed robberies. He was thus forced from under his father's protective shadow being deemed as a "shame to the family". Joseph was then picked up by a stranger after living on the streets for 2 weeks who said he had a "proposition" for him. Joseph was offered a one way trip to Los santos for 100 bucks. Cynical at first he rejected but after a long talk he was persduaded with promises of a "better life" and a "fresh start" in Los santos. Moving to Los Santos Having moved to Los santos he quickly made several friends in the ghetto area of Idlewood. He was known to be friends with Pierce Dixon, Marvin Jones and several others. At the start he was tempted to start "fresh" however under the influece of his newly founded friends, he found himself whirling straight back down into drug pushing, Scamming and armed robberies. The connection with the arrington organization Meeting Marvin Jones, Zefross Townsend and others around the stack he soon found himself working as a look out for the stack crew while they sold drugs to fiends on the streets of the ghetto. However this was short lived as after a series of police crack-downs the corner seemed to cease to come to life. Word had it that many of the dealers were arrested while others exiled themselves and went into lock down with paranoia in order to avoid arrest. Naturally, Joseph also moved away from the drug pushing buisness until the police attention had passed. Moving on from the Arrington organization Having stopped working for the "Stack boys" Joseph was once more on the streets with no money or vehicle. He was desitned to attempt and succed in stealing several expensive vehicles and selling them on. However his streak of success came to a stop after he was busted by a police officer . This however didn't put Joseph off, continuing with his efforts when he was released. The "idlewood hustlers" Shortly after he took a break from car jacking, he met a group of "wannabe, fake" gangstas : Eric Andrea, Mez Mustafa, Dwayne Mustafa, Ty Johnson, Tyrone Jorbes and Tyrnoe Idlewood. He was quickly invited into the gang, that they called the "Idlewood Hustlals" and Joseph being desperate for money joins in hoping to make some allies. However with time the group, excluding Tyrone Jorbes and Idlewood, proved themselves to be an incompenent bunch, not being able to carry out the simplest of operations without unnesseray blood shed and police attention. However, he thought to give them a "Chance" and stuck with the group for a while. Getting scammed by Lincoln Plympton and Eldrick Fairbanks One day when the "Idlewood Hustlers" were out of town Joseph was approached by the deceptive Lincoln Plympton and Eldrick Fairbanks. They offered him a place in their "mob" if he were to trust them with a valuable item of his such as his stolen bike. Keen to seperate himself from the "Idlewood Hustlers" Joseph would seem reluctant at first but he ends up giving them the keys and trusting them. About 2 days later he was approached by Eldrick who called him a "faggot" and said that he'd "never" get his bike back. Joseph glared at Eldrick and attempted to attack him however he acclerated at a high speed leaving Joesph to bite the dust. After several failed attempted hits on Eldrick, who would taunt Joseph and accelerate away, he decided he needs some "fast wheels" in order to catch the "master evasionist". Walking through a parking lot next to the FD he would spot a buffalo. At first sight his mind was set : He was to steal the buffalo and use it to ram Eldrick off the bike and confront him. However, he failed miserbaly every time due to Eldrick going through alleywas and narrow places. Dissapointed and desperate for revenge, Joseph calls Eric and ask him for help as Eric had a fast car, a "Euros", showing him a picture of the man. They both attempt to take him down but they fail miserably leaving Joseph frustrated. Over the following weeks they'd follow and attempt to kill him with no success. The "Tavon Clawthorn" intervention Having stalked Edlrick explitcitly for a long time now meant he was vulnerable to getting arrested which is what happened. Eldrick contacted an officer called "Tavon Clawthorn" and had him arrest Joseph without any second thought. He also took the keys of the stolen buffalo from him causing Joseph great frustration and fuelling his desire for revenge. This, however, taught Joseph a valuble lesson as to not be so explicit. The following week, Joseph was cycling around IGS when he was followed by Eldrick . Noticing he was being followed, he ignored the man arousing his curiostiy as he elabolaterly led him to a seluded alleyway opposite to the pizza stack. Pulling the brakes he was finally confronted by Eldrick in a situation where he could get revenge. Eldrick stopped infront of him and starts to talk : "This is robbery motherfucker, give me your wallet or I'l-" He was however abrubtly stopped as Joseph pulled a Colt.45 from his waistline aiming it at Eldrick's forehead with a smirk on his face. Soon enough Eldrick was on the back foot apologizing for his acts and saying he was "only kidding". Despite his pleaing, Joseph had had enough pulling the trigger once. Eldrick was hit head on by the bullet falling backwards.Joseph tucked his gun in his waistline heading back to his crib to get changed and chill for a bit. Eldrick was later pronounced dead. Word has it that the police have been searching for the murderer but so far nothing has been linked to Joseph. The Sutherland Mercy gang Shortly after the demise of Eldrick, Joseph was back on the streets when he was confronted by Carl Sutherland and a few of his accomplices who asked if he would like to join their "street crew". Sick of being on his own and disappointed at the failure of the "Idlewood Hustlers" he quickly accepted the offer. Soon enough he got to know Brad Jones, a friend of Carl's. Getting to know them, him and Brad grew to become friends along with Carl and the others ofcourse. The shooting of Brad Jones One day Brad walked up to talk to Joseph with his arm in a sling. Upon enquiring Joseph discovers Brad got into a fight with Eric Andrea. Thinking it was merely a fight he thought to leave it, however more discussion revealed that Ty Johnson had intervenened in the fight shooting Brad in the arm twice. Angered by this act, Joseph lent Brad his spare Colt.45 making it his personal goal to take Eric down. Later on in the day, he calls Eric and invites him to play "B-Ball" at Seville courts in order to kill him there. However, due to arriving with a friend Joseph was forced to wait. After his friend left, he invited him to go to the skatepark. When they arrived Eric, seemingly getting suspicious, phoned up another of his friends , Bobby Ferrell, invinting him to come. Growing sick and tired of waiting Joseph had Eric at gunpoint as soon as he hung up, forcing him to the far corner of the skatepark. As he was about to execute him, Eric looked to his right which caused Joseph to look as well realizing Bobby was in his car. Anxious that he may call the police Joseph threatend to Kill Eric if Bobby did "anything funny". Bobby merely stood there and Joseph fearing he may have already called the cops pulls the trigger once on Eric, moving quickly to Bobby as he guns him down with about 3 bullets. He rapidly stashed his gun running away from the scene. Eric somehow survived however he suffered from acute memory loss which meant "he wasn't going to be fucking with us anymore". He has yet to meet Brad and tell him who hasn't been around ever since he recieved the weapon. The G' Street Clique Moving away from the Sutherland crew due to their inactivity Joseph was yet again on the hunt for a crew to hang out with. He was approached by Karim Dolson and Darnell DeShawn. Building a strong rapport with the 2 he decided to for a drug pushing crew with them. He was to supply the "product" while Dolson acted as right hand man and DeShawn provided the clique with any vehicles they needed being an experienced car thief. After several weeks of great business and mainting their corner in Grove street, Joseph was killed in cold blood by a band of Russians because the Brooks organisation wanted him dead for "challenging them over their drug turf". This was to be the end of Joseph as he was chased down to Ganton gym and shot in the legs and torso multiple times.